Many paperboard cartons presently on the market are formed from a laminate of a reverse printed or surface print plastic film adhesively secured to a paperboard or other similar material. When sealing the folded top and bottom panels, it is necessary to use a more expensive adhesive to form an effective seal of the paperboard to the plastic film. Therefore, it is desirable to form an effective seal and better performance for cartons made from this laminated material using an inexpensive adhesive.